Busted
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Kate Kane x Renee Montoya] [Batwoman verse] [Pré Rebirth / Pré The new 52] [Renee's PoV] "Menina Prodígio, Katherine kane. As revistas de fofoca, os tablóides, os programas sobre celebridades e toda essa porcaria de corja exploradora de famosos a adora. Eu quase não acreditei quando vi que era ela quem dirigia essa raridade em alta velocidade.." *Yuri – F/F*.Oneshot.


**_Esta fic é o complemento de "Wasted"_**

 ** _E segue os acontecimentos da HQ Detective Comics 859 (2010) (Greg Ruka era)_**

 ** _...Basicamente um canon compliant para a cena da primeira vez que Kate viu Renee._**

 ** _Enjoy!~_** [Good guys bad guys / Doesn't really matter / Punch drunk, high on junk / Sad you are so shattered]

* * *

Dever de hoje: Patrulhar a estrada que liga Gotham city à outras cidades menores. Ok, fácil... Ridículo até. Sim, é Ridículo ter de ficar de tocaia neste ponto- _Especialmente este ponto_ onde não há muito entretenimento pelos arredores. E me pego praguejando o sistema por mudar meu turno abruptamente e me escalar em uma patrulha logo num lugar tão irritantemente sossegado quanto esse ao invés de me dar a tão sonhada folga, caramba! Aqui nem caminho de droga é! Que dirá despejo de cadáver! Tch!

...Certo, exagerei um pouco. É uma velha mania que eu ainda não consegui me livrar. Meus pais me criaram assim. Mas neste lugar, de fato, não há muita coisa a se fazer. Eu mesma já verifiquei. Nenhum grande shopping ou galeria, apenas algumas lojas de conveniência que por sinal vendem rosquinhas divinas, quatro bares de esquina e dois pubs provavelmente endividados por causa do pouco movimento, um parque sujo e sem graça e nenhuma trilha ou estrada de chão que te leve para o caminho de _El Dorado._ Me pergunto pra onde os pestinhas fogem para se divertir...

E assim que esse pensamento me veio à mente meu medidor de velocidade dispara. Finalmente um louco sem juízo desafia a lei... Heh. Finalmente um pouco de adrenalina nesta noite parada! Quase me afobando a ponto de derrubar a caixa das minhas maravilhas açucaradas e mal engolindo a que já estava na boca, arranquei a viatura e segui o suposto delinquente.

Segui o dito carro até que na surdina. Nem me prestei a ligar as luzes desta vez. Esse condutor não prestava atenção em nada a sua volta mesmo, até percorria em suaves zigzags pela velha pista asfaltada. Talvez estivesse pensando ali ser um corredor de testes e não uma via pública.

— Tsc, _bandolero_.

Mas aí sim, agora que alcancei o infrator, acionei as luzes e a sirene. Para minha não muita surpresa, fui ignorada. Nem todos seguem à risca a ordem de um Oficial... Viveríamos uma utopia se todas as pessoas do mundo respeitassem as leis de convivência em sociedade. Heh. Sorte esta caranga também ser rápida o suficiente para executar perseguições... Aproveitei que este trecho da via a não tinha curvas e o trânsito basicamente inexistia devido ao horário tardio. Eu mesma infringi alguns limites de velocidade para alcançar o infrator metido a piloto, mas como eu podia evitar? Quem estava errado era ele- No caso... Ela? Tsc, mero detalhe. Mas o que uma donzela daquelas fazia na estrada a esta hora? Eu não vou ignorar a curiosidade, pelo contrário, vou fazer essa mocinha obedecer meu comando e é agora.

Desliguei as barulhentas sirenes e pisei fundo no acelerador com vontade. O meu velho de guerra resmungou um pouco, mas logo ganhou velocidade, dividindo a pista com o brilhante conversível. De certa forma estranhei a condutora me deixar passá-la sem resistências. Estava ela despreocupada do risco de ser presa? Será que ela está se achando no direito de passar por cima da lei como todo filho de papai? Eu tenho de admitir, por mais comum que seja seu comportamento, esta ruiva me deixou mais do que intrigada... E não menos irritada.

Assim que ultrapassei o invejável conversível, percebi que ela ficou mais atenta com sua infração e automaticamente diminuiu a velocidade para tentar me tapear. _Pero si la pobrecita_ acha que vou deixar barato... Ah, mas de jeito maneira. Eu mantive minha viatura em alta velocidade por belos sete minutos, isso apenas para me deixar a uma distância necessária. Esta pista é uma longa reta sem bifurcações que leva direto à Gotham City. Não há atalhos ou estradas alternativas para onde fugir. Tenho certeza absoluta que ela cairá na minha armadilha, porque se aquela cidade não tinha nada a oferecer para mim, decerto que também não havia pra ela.

Diminui a velocidade e virei a viatura para ocupar as duas faixas da pista. Acendi novamente as luzes e a sirene e saí do carro ainda com o motor roncando. Rapidamente peguei a Dilacerador de Pneus no porta malas e o montei a dez metros de distância em relação à viatura. A infratora não me parecia ser como esses cheira pó de diamante, então acho difícil ela furar meu cerco... Porém todo cuidado é pouco. Assim que voltei para trás da viatura, me posicionei exatamente entre as portas, apenas aguardando o alvo infrator dar as caras na minha mira...

— E olha quem me aparece no horizonte.

Exatamente como previ, ela notou as laminadas Garras de Tigre na pista e freou prontamente. Ela até conseguiu diminuir a velocidade, mas não a tempo do carro parar antes de atravessar os dois pneus dianteiros entre as garras de ferro. Eu praticamente sorri de ponta a ponta quando ouvi seus praguejos.

Lentamente tirei a mira de minha pistola enquanto saía de trás do carro e fui até ela a passos cautelosos. Apesar de obediente, ela não me parecia estar muito intimidada. Até manteve as mãos no volante, porém antes mesmo de eu abrir a boca para seguir o velho script, ela quem começou a falar primeiro... E seu tom estava longe de ser apreensivo.

— ...Blitz à essa hora, Oficial? Me diga, você está em busca de um trocado extra?

 _...Oh. insinuação ao suborno. Um clássico insulto a nossa categoria._

— Você se acha muito espertinha, não acha? CNH e documentos do carro, madame.

Não vou me sentir mal por ter colocado a luz da lanterna bem perto de seu rosto irritado, nem por talvez me sentir hipnotizada pelo olhar esmeralda vibrante que reagiu à iluminação...

Então seu riso esnobe me tirou da breve distração.

— Se está tão difícil me reconhecer pelo rosto, o que acha de olhar meu registro...? ...Ou talvez você nunca tenha me visto...?

Claro que eu já a tinha visto antes.

Diante de mim estava a Menina Prodígio, Katherine Kane. As revistas de fofoca, os tablóides, os programas sobre celebridades e toda essa porcaria de corja exploradora de famosos a adora. Eu quase não acreditei quando vi que era ela quem dirigia essa raridade em alta velocidade... E só de pensar neste rostinho bonito se arrebentar ou ficar coberto de hematomas em um acidente de carro me partia o coração.

Em resposta eu apenas a encarei novamente, fechando a cara enquanto analisava seus documentos e me deleitando com a mudança da sua postura relaxada para uma rígida e atenta. Mas sua reação foi tão breve quanto meu olhar ríspido... Pois todos estes socialites agem igual, como se ser pego de supetão no meio da estrada não fosse nada de mais. Resta apenas esperar a próxima parte da sua encenação...

Então a ruivinha bufou.

— ...Olha, me desculpe. Eu não-

 **— Mãos no volante, Senhora**.

 _Ah... Como adoro a cara de frustração quando estes arruaceiros se perdem nas próprias palavras..._

— Eu- UGH! Eu não esperava desobedecer a lei, tá legal? _E no mesmo instante sua expressão aborrecida mudou completamente._ _— ...Ainda mais a de uma bela autoridade feito você..._

Mas que metida à espertinha... Eu fiz de tudo para me manter imparcial quando ela começou a flertar descaradamente, principalmente usando de uma falácia tão manjada igual a essa, coitada... Se ela soubesse que a minha vontade era rir alto tamanha era minha descrença em suas palavras... Sorte a desta ruiva por eu ter um incorrigível fraco para lindas mulheres que sabem fazer bom uso de sua voz...

Pois bem, hora de seguir com o maldito trabalho.

— Saia do carro com as mãos **aonde eu possa ver.**

E ela me obedeceu sem resistir ao meu comando entoado nas últimas palavras. Para meu alívio ela não argumentou, não rebateu e não tentou nenhuma graça... Pois assim eu não precisaria ser forçada a abusar da autoridade sem necessidade. No instante que senhorita Kane se pôs fora do conversível eu me pus de frente a ela, a olhando profundamente nos olhos com uma expressão extremamente séria.

— Tsk. Que bonito, hein? Rodando a cento e três quilômetros em uma área onde o máximo permitido é setenta. Ah, e esse bafo de tequila não ajuda em nada sua situação, madame Kane.

E ela se petrificou, sem mover um milímetro de músculo do corpo ou piscar repetidamente quando comecei a revistá-la ainda com a expressão séria em meu rosto. Até achei curioso ela aparentemente não saber controlar a matraca...

— ...Acredito que o que você procura deve estar mais embaixo, Ofici- AWW!

Não a deixei completar a frase, pois seu grito foi causado pela puxada que dei em seu braço para trás de suas costas. Isso, e o encontro de seu corpo contra o capô do conversível que cortou sua linha de raciocínio. E continuei minha revista, procurando exatamente aonde ela sugeriu... Mas claro, nunca abusando do meu profissionalismo.

 _...Mesmo com ela me olhando como quem implorasse justamente o contrário._

— ...Ora quem diria, uma socialite limpa no meio da noite... Considere-se sortuda, Senhora Kane... Mas não tanto assim. Decerto sua carona hoje é para sua casa e não direto para a cela, mas tenha certeza que em breve uma intimação e um gordo recibo do reboque vai visitar sua caixa de correios. _Y viva la América._

E com esse meu praguejo mal contido me afastei de senhorita Kane para tirar as algemas de minha cinta, levar seus pulsos para cima de sua cabeça e algemá-la sem mais cerimônias. Ignorei o breve suspiro que mais pareceu ser de prazer que dor quando a afastei do capô do conversível amarelo pelo antebraço e a conduzi calmamente para a viatura, prendendo um de seus pulsos à outra algema já presa na alça da porta de trás e me afastei para retirar a chave da ignição logo depois.

— Você está adorando me ver algemada, uh? Admita, Oficial...

Apenas ignorei suas provocações enquanto recolhia o Dilacerador de Pneus e o guardava no porta malas da viatura e depois segui para o pobre carro de luxo de pneus dianteiros detonados para fazer uma rápida revista. Assim que recolhi todos os pertences que achei necessário, voltei para a viatura e os coloquei junto ao que já havia na mala do carro e o fechei com certa... Força a mais, com certeza para deixar nossa infratora acordada e alerta. Me movi lentamente para a lateral do carro, dando duas batidas firmes na porta do carona sem desgrudar meu olhar desta ruiva que vigiou todo meu percurso...

Talvez eu esteja me deixando levar, mas por um breve momento eu me deixei cair nas graças desta ruiva quando me debrucei no vão entre a janela aberta e a porta, sabendo que ela iria desviar seu olhar fixo nos meus para mais abaixo... Definitivamente não para admirar a brilhante insígnia de cobre.

— Olha, Oficial...Montoya, correto? Você está tornando difícil de controlar meu impulso de não desobedecer à lei, sabia...?

Meu sorriso fechado foi de ponta a ponta em contraste com meu olhar analítico, mas ainda assim eu nada disse. Apenas destravei a porta do motorista e entrei no carro. Não dei a partida, eu ainda tinha o dever de dar algumas considerações legais quanto ao estado do carro e tudo que recolhi do conversível. Só depois que li seus direitos que liguei a viatura e pus o pé na estrada.

Eu ingenuamente acreditei que o carro em movimento iria fazer a socialite pé de cana adormecer e me dar sossego até chegarmos ao nosso destino, mas mal percorremos quinze quilômetros e ela já começa com o quizz.

— Tem cigarros?

— Não.

— Hm... Você ao menos fuma?

— Não senhora.

— E este cinzeiro cheio?

Eu já mencionei o quanto eu odeio quizz? Ainda mais quando sou eu o alvo de interrogações bestas! Mas eu sou policial treinada, eu consigo manter a compostura.

— Oficial Montoyaaaa...~

 _... Mas para tudo tem um limite._

— Não há cigarros aqui.

— Hmmmm então você é mesmo a policial boa... Sem vícios, obediente e impecável, uh? Uma verdadeira jóia rara em Gotham City.

Parei a viatura por impulso e olhei para trás. Olhos claros e predadores afrontavam a fúria que estavam os meus. _Si,si_ , esta ruiva estava andando por um campo minado e ela acabou de pisar em um artefato.

Engatei a primeira marcha e Levei o carro para o acostamento e o parei sem desligar o motor. Abri a porta do carona e encontrei uma Kate Kane deitada no banco traseiro, claramente me desafiando com suas duas esmeraldas. Eu já não aguentava mais as provocações desta pequena tagarela. Cada pergunta sua é um pedido de punição... E instrumento da lei que sou, vou ter o maior prazer em atender o seu desejo.

Propositalmente pressionei meu corpo contra o de senhorita Kane, friccionando minha perna direita entre as dela enquanto movia minhas mãos por seus braços descobertos, sempre tentando manter o maior contato possível. A segurei pelas algemas presas em seus pulsos não tão cuidadosamente desta vez e os pressionei contra o limite entre o aço e o vidro da porta. A ruiva deu um leve gemido de desconforto por conta da posição em questão, mas no fundo é isso que mulheres como ela procuram, certo? seduzir outras mulheres que levam seu juramento à farda a sério ou se expõem aos perigos que essas pequenas cabeças de vento sequer poderia imaginar. Mulheres como ela desejam apenas satisfazer seus malditos fetiches e hoje eu realmente não pretendo ser o brinquedo de nenhuma socialite.

Por outro lado, provocar ela um pouco antes de dar o troco na mesma moeda não vai doer. Além do mais quem começou com este jogo foi ela... Então é hora de jogar pelas minhas regras agora.

Ainda segurando seus pulsos, movi meu corpo sinuosamente pressionando contra o dela enquanto encostava meu rosto lentamente no vão de seu pescoço. Involuntariamente a ruiva inclinou seu rosto, querendo deixar o caminho livre para os meus lábios e foi justamente o que fiz, mas ao invés de tocá-la aonde ela queria, apenas me aproximei de seu ouvido com veneno na ponta da língua.

— Obediente e impecável, sim. Boa Policial... **Sem dúvida nenhuma.** Agora, sem vícios? Nem tanto. Quer saber meu maior vicio? Deixar mulheres como você loucas por uma noite inteira, certo? Não é isso que você tanto quer?

— Oficial Montoya... Não ouse provocar a provocadora...

...E ela gemeu alto. Nossa, que gemido foi esse? por pouco não perco a compostura e involuntariamente sacio seu fetiche... Porém eu me recuso a deixá-la tomar posse de mim cruzando suas pernas em minhas costas para garantir maior contato de nossos corpos. Eu facilmente tirei um novo gemido dessa ruiva quando percorri ambas minhas mãos desde o abdômen adornado pela blusa preta de tecido macio até suas coxas cobertas pela calça jeans estilizada... Eu seria hipócrita de dizer que não gostei do contato de nossos corpos, porque de fato gostei da expressão curiosa dessa infratora e mais ainda da cara desapontada que fez quando movi meu corpo para trás e afastei suas pernas de mim com o movimento. Eu saí do banco de trás da viatura e fechei a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido e novamente coloquei esta caranga para andar até nosso destino final.

Mal passados um minuto de estrada, eu vigiei senhorita Kane pelo espelho retrovisor central. A expressão emburrada continuava estampada no rostinho impecável.

— Não faça essa carinha, _sugar_. Assim você parte meu coração...

— ...

Ela apenas virou o rosto e bufou.

Finalmente a paz que eu queria ter foi conquistada... Pelo menos até alcançarmos Gotham City.

 _E quando chegamos ao_ _perímetro urbano_ _de Gotham_ _..._

— Estamos na velha encrenqueira Gotham City agora. O que acha de me mostrar o caminho até sua _humilde_ residência, senhorita Kane?

— Você sabe onde eu moro.

— Sim, sei. Mas tenho que seguir com o protocolo. Além do mais eu não creio que você viva exatamente na mansão de seus pais.

— -Madrasta. A mansão é dos Hamilton, apesar de levar o nome dos Kane.

— Hm. Entendi. Me mostre sua bat-caverna então, Miss Kane.

Perguntei-a em tom de gracejo e recebi um longo riso melodioso antes de sua resposta.

— Prédio arbóreo, Oficial Montoya.

— Certo. À caminho.

Olhei para o retrovisor central novamente. A carinha emburrada e os braços cruzados sumiram completamente, mas o olhar se fixou ao meu reflexo o resto do trajeto. Eu, claro, a ignorei até chegarmos ao estacionamento coberto do seu prédio.

Assim que desliguei a viatura e saí do banco do motorista para abrir uma fresta da porta traseira do carro e libertar a infratora, me afastei dois palmos e a estendi minha mão como manda as regras de etiqueta.

Aparentemente Senhorita Kane também se lembrou de como se portar com requinte. Ela segurou minha mão, descruzou as pernas e se levantou de uma forma tão pomposa que só uma socialite treinada conseguiria reproduzir.

Querendo entrar um pouco no jogo da bajulação eu me inclinei brevemente, pondo o braço direito e a perna esquerda para trás e elevei sua palma até meus lábios, porém não beijei a pele meio pálida / meio rosada. Apenas deixei meu hálito quente acariciá-la os dedos enquanto dizia olhos nos olhos:

— Comporte-se diante os olhos da lei, Senhorita Kane, e longe de confusão estarás.

 _Seu sorriso era pura descrença._

— E de que outra forma poderia eu rever você, Oficial Montoya?

 _Ela queria um nome para lembrar mais tarde. Talvez hoje seja seu dia de sorte._

— ...Renee. Renee Montoya.

— Hm. Renee Montoya. O nome soa sexy em você...

 _Eu dei de ombros._

— É o charme latino, não posso evitar.

E educadamente soltei sua palma e continuei como manda o protocolo. Tirei os pertences de Senhorita Kane do porta malas e entreguei a ela, que parece finalmente ter deixado de lado essa atuação forçada de socialite.

— Olha, eu realmente aprendi a lição que você quis me ensinar, juro. Mas você ainda pode muito bem subir comigo se quiser...

...Porém seus flertes não cessaram de jeito nenhum. Eu não conseguia deixar de achar sua insistência no mínimo louvável e acabei me permitindo escapar um sorriso tão galanteador quanto.

— Você é uma pessoa realmente insistente, Senhorita Kane.

— Que culpa tenho se você me intriga tanto, _Renee_?

Meu nome fluindo livremente de sua boca deste jeito- Sem dúvidas quero ouvir mais vezes...

 _...Mas não aqui._

Então segui para a porta do motorista e a abri. Senhorita Kane, achando que eu iria embora sem dá-la uma resposta, se virou e caminhou em direção ao elevador. Me debrucei na mesma porta do dito carro, admirando seu andar desapressado até parar e tocar o botão de subida. Assim que a porta se abriu e ela deu um passo a frente, eu chamei sua atenção.

— Certo. Se você tanto me quer, terá de lutar por mim. Eu não vou aceitar seus avanços sem antes você fazer um esforço para me conhecer. Combinado?

E ela nada respondeu. Somente se manteve de costas para mim e deu outro passo elevador adentro, finalmente virando seu rosto para minha direção e exibindo um sorriso aberto antes da porta do elevador se fechar por completo.

Agora sim, com o senso de dever cumprido, entrei no carro e dei a partida.

No fim das contas presenteei a esta ruivinha a promessa de que nosso encontro não terminaria ali...

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Bandolero = bandido em espanhol universal (se é q isso existe kkk)_**

 ** _Só que aqui eu usei a palavra no sentido de fugitivo mesmo._**

 ** _Ah, o carro da Kate era um Porsche 911 conversível._**

 ** _O da Renee eu não sei dizer... Provavelmente era o Ford Crown Victoria ou o Chevrolet Caprice ano 90 e alguma coisa._**

 ** _E enquanto eu escrevia a parte da perseguição eu só consegui imaginar na música Private Idaho tocando no volume máximo junto ao som da sirene e das lascas de pedra e terra e do motor acelerando e do pneu arrastando no asfalto- é eu Acho que me empolguei demais ehehe..._**

 ** _Caralho ela tá muito cinematográfica ela kkkk_**

 ** _(insira o meme da Mônica no computador aqui)_**

 ** _Cya!~_**

 ** _(090913)(161118)_**


End file.
